A Shadow from the Past
by OMG no way911
Summary: Previously called The Avengers! Shadow is the death shadow. She'll stay that way, no question about it. She usually kills anyone who gets on her nerves, but she tries to control her temper. She is the best bounty hunter alive, but even then she experiences problems. what she needs is a friendly face who cares. could that be the captain of the Avengers? NR
1. Chapter 1

**Chp 1**

**(Authors note.. Before this was a pretty crappy chapter so I'm changing it. I'll post an authors note letting the people that read this story know. (: ... )**

I Am the Death Shadow. Otherwise known as the God of Death. The people I can actually stand call me Shadow, although if I don't like them, they usually end up dead. I am a bounty hunter. At least for now anyways, I don't particularly like this job. I mean its fun. But I've been doing it for a long time. I may go back to the institute to help X. Lord knows he needs it with a houseful of teenagers. I'd heard he was getting pretty old. That's what I hate about being the scale. The universe lives on balance you see, meaning that there are for things THAT balance it. Light, Darkness, Life and Death. I'm all four of them.

The God of Death.

The Harness of Life.

The Shadow of Darkness.

The Pillar of Light.

All four of 'Em.

Yeah. Wait but how can four polar opposites exist in the same person? Well that's a good question. I'm like a human scale, except I'm not human. I AM the balance of the universe. I'm what keeps the balance even between death and life, also light and darkness.

"Shadow?" I hear from behind me.

Yatara. She's also a bounty hunter here. I hated her, even though I'd only talked to her like twice, she'd not heard of me yet. People are to scared to talk about me.

She'd only collect anything like once a month. Whereas I collect at least once a day. I'm pretty rich, and I practically NEVER use money so I give most of it to X, or Bats. Bats as in Batman, but whatever.

"What?" I say glaring at her and spinning around from my perch on the roof. I like being a nightcrawler. It means I'm usually left alone.

"Dex wants to see you. There are people here to kill you." She says smugly.

"Wipe that grin off your face Yatara." I growl as I push past her.

She laughs. A high pitched shriek really. Still, she clearly doesn't know who she's dealing with. She's about to know.

I walk up to her and slip off my glove. Only shadowing my finger with the black smoke that is my power.

I flick my finger across her face and she freezes. Her eyes glass over and a hideous scar forms on her face.

"Know who your dealing with rookie." I spit at her and se whimpers.

Such a wimp.

I fly off the roof in a stream of black smoke.

I enter the bounty office and everyone freezes in fear. I smirk and you can hear my thin short black boots clack across the floor as I walk.

"Shadow." Dex says as I walk by.

"Dex." I say nodding as I pass.

Don't get me wrong we weren't enemy's or something like that. We just aren't friends. Our relationship is purely business and killing. No explanation needed.

"Where are they." I say into the crowd and they step aside revealing two agents, and two men. One in a red cape, and the other clad in iron.

Thor and Iron Man.

Black widow and Hawkeye.

"What do you want. Fury send you?" I ask them and they step forward.

"Yes. We need to talk to you." The redhead says as she steps forward.

Oh. I don't think so.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha POV

"We came here to recruit her and she puts us in a cell. How did I know this would happen." I mutter and hold the bars.

"She is the god of death. What were you expecting? For her to cooperate?" Clint says and Thor booms a laugh.

"God of death? That's quite a lie! I am the only god in this room and I'm a Demi- god!" He says clutching his stomach with laughter.

"Is it a lie now?" She says emerging from the shadows.

"Oh boy." I say and Thor steps forward.

He stares at her and reaches for his hammer.

"Look I couldn't care less about your precious meowmeow okay?" She says and she leans against the bars casually.

"MJÖRNER!" He roars at her, she doesn't even flinch.

"Whatever. So you wanted to talk Widow?" She says and I nod.

"You didn't have to put us in a cell." I say pointedly.

"What fun would that be?" She says snickering. Behind that head of blonde hair and grass green eyes... Is a little devil girl.

"Yes. I am a devil girl. Now spit. It. Out!" She yells, her face turning to the black smoke as she grips the bars.

"We would like to offer you a place on our team." Clint says stepping forward.

"The captain still there?" She says her face returning to normal.

"Yea. He's the leader." I say smiling at Steve's name. I liked him, but I don't think the feeling is mutual.

"Oh I'm sure it is Widow. I might pay him a visit, and I'll let you know. Bruce!" She yells at the end.

A tall bald man comes in, heavily armed. He has a long scar across his face and wears an eyepatch.

"Escort them out." She says and walks back to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

Steve POV

Oh these poor bags. I had been beating them forever. I had been coming here at night to try to forget, everything really. Natasha and the rest of the crew, banner exempt, had gone on a recruiting mission. I felt so lonely. Natasha had helped me a lot. She told me we were lab rat buddies, but I don't think that's very funny.

I heard something moving and my head shot up.

The sand was moving.

"Hey stripes." It spells out.

Stripes? The only person who calls me that was...

"Shadow? Is that you?" I say looking in the shadows.

"Hey stripes. How's it goin?" She says sighing and stepping out.

She's dressed casually. With a green t-shirt, and jeans. And some furry boots.

"Terrible. I'm so confused." I say, and she glides over to the bench to sit with me.

"We'll see if I can help with that." She says and I start asking her a whole bunch of questions. She answers most but some she avoids.

"What happened to her?" I say slowly.

"I'll show you sometime." She says and gets up.

"You think I should join your team?" She says sighing.

Shadow POV

His eyes flicker with confusion.

"They were recruiting you?" I smile at nod at what I did to something.

"Yea I think you should. I won't be so lonely." He says with a smile.

"I guess I'll see you later stripes." I say and he nods so I walk out.

"Wait. That black widow chick, how good Is she?" I ask then look at his thoughts.

_She's beautiful. Talented. Amazing_.

"She's very good at her job." He says then turns around.

I'll remember that.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve POV

I walked into the meeting hall, fury was giving us a new mission.

I sat in my usual seat beside Natasha. Ever since New York, we had become good friends.

Clint and Stark were late, as always. Fury was furious.

Right about now Clint, and Tony would be saying something like 'pun not intended?' I am not quite sure what that means.

"They need to hurry up. I'm itching to do something right now. Get some exercise, or something." Natasha says leaning back in her chair. I nod my head. My thoughts wander to shadow. Where had she been all these years? I spoke to Natasha and she said they found her in a bounty office. Her being at the physical age of like 15 probably couldn't have gotten into too much trouble right? Oh no, way too much trouble. I remember the time we took down one of hydras bases together, she saved my butt a good couple times.

A few moments later Clint and Tony walk in, looking VERY hungover.

"Well hello there, and welcome to the land of the living people!" Fury said very frustrated.

"We have gotten word of a high profile criminal local police have regretted to do anything about. He is very dangerous and is some kind of mutant, they call him avalanche. He is originally from Bakers, at the Xavier institute. I have gotten in touch with the professor and he has informed me to step in. It would have helped greatly to have Shadow here with us, but it was a failed recruition."

We all shake our heads.

"I think we can handle a teenager, right guys?" Natasha speaks up.

I don't tell them that shadow is a teenager, and all the trouble she caused.

We arrive in Bakers an hour later thanks to the technology these days. We immediately see the destruction.

Everything is totaled.

"Woah. There he is!" I say and we run towards him. He waves his hand, the ground shakes beneath us, sending us flying for cover.

A figure races towards him and I see its… Shadow?

"Lance." She says. He looks at her and cowers under what I'm sure is a glare.

"Turn yourself in, go back to the institute. Now." She says taking a step forward.

We just stare as she snickers at us , then flys away.

**new chapter. not much to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

We sat in the lab with Bruce and Tony.

All of us have icepacks somewhere on us. I have one on my head.

Shadow really made us look like idiots today.

Our number one priority right now was recruiting her. Fury left all the missions to the other agents. How nice.

We were leaving tonight to go to the bar where they tracked her down. I was the one that was going to talk to her. Oh boy here we go.

Aboard the air jet, Natasha starts to talk to me.

"Soo, you know the Death Shadow?" She asks me sitting down.

"Shadow, and yea I do. She was in WWII with me. We fought together. She saved my butt a couple of times. She's a bounty hunter now right?" I ask her and she nods smiling. She smiled?

"We found her at a bar that's being used as a bounty office. She works with Dex, the head bounty officer. She's the BEST too, everyone's afraid of her." She says and I nod.

We arrive at the same bar in a run down part of New York.

Back to New York.

We are there at night, making the streets kinda deserted.

We enter the bar, all dressed casually, but still have all our weapons on. Except me and Thor, everybody is armed.

Bruce stayed on the hellicarrier. He's feeding us information through some kind of device. The modern world confuses me. Natasha has been helping me though.

"What is this place? Bars were never like this." I say quietly.

"Yea it looks like some bar outa Star Wars." Tony says looking around. I see a lot of strange people around here.

"Star wars?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Yea that makes us Jedi." Natasha says.

"And there's our Jawa." Clint says dragging out the word Jawa very dramatically.

There's a figure, and she has on a black coat. She has a nasty scar across her face and what looks like a robotic hand.

"Hey there Yatara. How's it goin? Where's the Death Shadow?" Clint asks her and she glares at him.

"Your looking for Shadow? Do you WANT to die? Are you CRAZY?" She says and walks away.

Just then most of the people in the bar have caught on that we're not here to be bounty hunters I guess.

So they start to attack us.

"STOP!" Someone screams and everybody freezes with a look of pure terror on their faces.

"They're MINE. Pedro! Felix! Put them in a cell in the back! I have bounties to collect." She says with a smug grin. Her being like 13, he doesn't look so intimidating, but we ALL know what she an do. Except this new guy apparently.

"Hey Shadow! What makes them your collect?" He says in a heavy Italian accent.

Everybody steps back from her as she turns around. She glares at the dude, and the guys who were escorting us to the cells let out a chuckle at his face. He has this smug grin on as she comes closer to him. She takes off her glove and rolls up her sleeve slightly.

Her hand then transforms into the black smoke like stuff. She uses that hand to grip his throat and his eyes glass over and he becomes deathly pale. He goes limp on the floor, and everybody shakes.

"Someone clean this up." She says and follows us to the cells. People don't move.

"Now!" She says in a voice that is defiantly NOT human. Its layered with terror and everybody gets to work.

"Leave." She says to the guards.

They don't hesitate to get out of there.

"How stupid are you? Do you know how many bounties there are on you now? Geez! C'mon Stripes I'm trying to look out for you guys." She says throwing her hand up.

"We're here to recruit you." I say simply.

"Ok. Well... I don't know. Whatcha working on?" She says, crossing her arms.

"You heard of Thanos? And Loki?" Natasha says.

"Yeah I know 'Em. You took down Loki right?" She says and grips the bars while she narrows her eyes.

"Yea you interested? We could use your... Abilities. Shadow?" I ask her and she sticks her gloves hand through the bars.

"I'm in. That would give me some serious street cred too. I can't say it'll help my rep as a bounty hunter though. Working with a bunch of knockoffs like you lot." She says and I smile. I finally have someone who understand what it's like. I shake her hand and she let us out.

"No of fence about the knockoffs stripes, but you have a pretty weird gang goin on right here." She says as we board the air jet.

"Yea well they get the job done. And thanks for helping us out with the avalanche thing." I say as she stands on the other end.

"Lance is a good kid. I just wish X and Wolverine would keep him under control. You'd think with Kitty there he'd be more responsible." She says shaking her head.

"Kitty?" I ask her and she smiles.

"X or professor Xavier, is in charge of all the new teenage mutants. He trains them. Lance and Kitty pride were there until Jean Grey became the Pheonix. I was there to help them with her. She died in the end. Those two left together, and X was never the same. Wolverine is there to help from time to time, but its mostly Storm. Cyclops, was the Husband of Jean. Notice I said was not is. He died trying to save her. It was terrible." She says and we all nod. I remember hearing about that.

"So tell me about Thanos and Loki." She says and we explain that Loki apparently worked with Thanos and the Chitauri. He then escaped from Asgard and was working with Thanos on earth.

"Alright so what's the plan?" She asks me.

"Fury wants to talk to you, and then well make a plan." Natasha says from the cockpit.

We arrive on the hellicarrier, and we make our way to the front.

Agent Hill starts shouting something.

"We have a code Red! Airplane flight Delta 288 headed straight for us. We can't re-route! I repeat we can't re-route!" She shouts.

You can see the airplane right in front of us. I think we're gonna die.

Just then shadow file to the font and presses her hands to the floor. The airplane passes through us.

"Well Shadow. Welcome to Shield."

**well a new chapter for the avengers! My other story: the psych one, yea I kinda backed myself into a corner with that one. Oops ill work on it.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't Own the Avengers. Sheesh._

_Chp 6_

"Fury." She says coldly.

"There's no reason to be like that Shadow." He says and gestures for her to sit down with us. She takes a seat next to me and looks blankly at the screen.

"Now that we finally have the Death Shadow on our team, we have a better chance at re-capturing Loki and getting a handle on this situation. We need to consult another possible recruition. Wolverine, or Logan as his students call him." Fury says.

Shadow sits up eagerly as Fury mentions Wolverine. She hangs in to every word with a light in her eyes like none I've ever seen. She must really like this Logan guy. I wonder if they worked together. Her eyes flicker to me and she nods, the corners of her mouth lifting up in her version of a smile. It's more of a grimace really, but it still counts.

"Charles Xavier has granted us permission to use Cerebro, and the team will be staying there at the institute." Fury says and we all groan except Shadow who has this smirk on her face. Bruce looks excited to be using this Cerebro thing. It must be amazing.

"Shadow. I trust you will inform the team of the regulations of the institute?" He says turning back to her. What did she know? Did he work there or something?

"Yes. I will." She says leaning back into her seat.

"Good. Natasha your... Recruiting skills might be needed to get wolverine on this team." He says turning back to the screen.

"Seduction won't work on him. You need me for this." She says and he turns back around.

"Will he listen to you?" He asks his one eye narrowing as she gives her statement.

"He might. He might not. He knows I won't kill him, so he might protest. I owe him, and he's looking for some action." She says smirking slightly.

"And why won't you kill him?" Clint says raising his eyebrows.

"Got a flame goin?" He continues smirking.

"Watch it bird boy. You'd be too easy to take down." She says sitting up in her chair. He scoffs, but shuts up.

"No. I was one of the trainers at the institute for awhile. I saved his butt, and he saved mine a good couple times." She says simply.

"They trusted you with teenagers? You kill anyone who gets on your nerves!" Tony says incredulously.

"X trusts me." She says and leans back casually, brushing some stray hairs off her forehead.

"Anyway. You leave for the institute tonight. Get packing." He says and we groan, but head off to pack. Shadow just walks up to Fury and he gives her a case file to read over. She sits down, and pours over it.

Three hours later I join her. Her eyes flicker up.

"Your not packing?" I ask her and she nods.

"I have stuff at the institute." She says and I nod slowly. She closes the file and sits back in her seat, running a hand through her hair.

"You were an instructor at the institute?" I ask and she chuckles.

"I know right. Me around kids. Yea I was, and it was pretty cool. I haven't seen the kids or X in a while. Now that I think about it I haven't seen Bats either." She says frowning.

"Batman? You know him?" I ask incredulously. We had tried to recruit him but we could never find him. We'd searched Gotham's tail end, but still couldn't find him.

"That doesn't surprise me. He's very secretive. The only reason he talked to me was because I did him a favor." She says sighing.

"And no I won't ask him to join." She says looking at Fury's turned back. He glared at her smirk, and turns back around to face the monitor. Tony comes in with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Maybe he's just cranky." He whispers to Shadow.

"Maybe he's on his period." She whispers back. Fury turns back around and glares more at them.

"Alright you two." He says as the rest join us. "Board the jet. Have fun. Barton, Stark, don't get drunk in a house full of kids. I don't want to hear about another Chicago incident." Fury says and we all chuckle except for those two.

We walk out to the jet and Natasha positions herself in the cockpit. She turns to Smile at me and shadow rolls her eyes.

"Call me shadow." She says to the rest of them and Natasha turns and nods.

"So. Where do we land when we get there." Natasha says as we take off.

"I'll let X know when we get there and he'll open the door to the hangar." She says propping her feet up on a bench.

"Anything we should know?" Barton asks dismantling his bow and cleaning it.

"Hmm. Well they have training sessions a lot, so I guess Logan will want us to participate. One thing though, there will be a girl there. Anna Marie, or Rouge. Watch her, and don't touch her." She says closing her eyes slightly.

"What about Wolferine?" Thor asks not getting his name right.

"Wol-ver-ine. And leave that to me goldilocks." She says yawning.

"When's the last time you slept?" I ask her and she shrugs. I walk up next to her and nudge her sleeping form.

"Yea stripes?" She says sleepily turning over slightly.

"Just sleep. You know you can trust me." I say and she nods.

"Was gonna do that anyway." She says ad I chuckle and get up as a sleepy Natasha exits the cockpit.

"You wanna sleep here?" I say gesturing to the seat beside me. She nods and leans her head on my shoulder smiling.

I smile back and then realize how beautiful she really is. Wow.

We land a few hours later in some kind of waterfall hanger.

A man who looks about 35 rolls out in a wheel chair. He is bald with a sickly green jacket on, and black pants.

"Hello Kate. Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Stark. Thor, Agent Barton, and Captain Rogers." He says shaking all our hands. Banner had stayed at the hellicarrier another day or two. He was coming Friday it was Wednesday now.

"Kate?" I ask him and Shadow rolls her eyes as The professor chuckles.

"Hey X. I don't know who's been lying about you gettin old, you look the same as you did 50 years ago." Shadow says simply. He chuckles, and turns around to gesture to a man in a white t-shirt with a weird haircut.

"This is Logan. Otherwise known as wolverine." He speaks in a strange accent.

It's like American and British at the same time. Strange.

"Shadow? Is that you?" An African woman with white hair says.

"Yes Ororo it's me." Shadow says chuckling as the woman greets her with a small smile.

"How've you been X? Heard from kitty at all?" He smiles at her slightly.

"Yes we most definitely have. She and Lance are getting married soon." He says and Logan growls a little.

"Wow. Is she coming anytime?" She says and rolls her eyes at Logan.

"Yes. She's coming tonight for dinner." He says and Logan's lips turn into a smile.

"Good. I'll show them around?" She says and he nods.

"Shadow." Logan says as she passes. She stops and stares at him for a little bit.

"Logan. How've you been." She says and I'm aware of Natasha creeping up behind me. She lays a hand on my shoulder and looks at Logan intently.

"Good I suppose. What about you small fry?" He says smirking.

We all take a step back and wait for him to die.

"Must you use that ridiculous nickname? I'm at least a bazillion years older than you! And I'm fine I guess. How're things holding up here?" She asks him and they begin talking about stuff.

"Things are good. It's been tough without Cyclops, and Red here." He says and she looks down.

"Yeah. Well I gotta show them around. See ya at dinner I guess." She says and he nods.

**Yea um. Idk if this story is doing so greats. It doesn't have a review, and only one follower. Well since I changed the name, and the summary maybe that will help. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just so you know, these are the characters from x-men evolution, but try to imagine them as non-animated characters.**

Chp 7

Shadow POV

We head to the elevator.

X telepathically showed me which rooms we would be staying in. I still had my old room though.

"Alright. Bird boy left. Toaster oven right." I say and walk forward more until I reach a new set of doors.

"Stripes left. Widow right." I say and move into the next doors.

"Green bean right. Goldilocks left." I finish off and they nod.

"Where are you staying?" Stark asks setting his duffel bag inside his room.

Steve POV

"Down the hall. What awe you scawred of the bwedbugs?" She says in a baby like tone.

I chuckle and Stark just glares at me.

"Downstairs in five. Be ready, they're some people I want you to meet." She says and I'm sure she's hiding a smile.

"What about the rest of the tour?" I ask her.

"Later." She says waving and sprinting down the stairs.

I chuckle and head to my room.

Shadow POV

I walk downstairs and see everyone in the living room. An icicle flies to my face, and I stop it just in time by melting it.

"Bobby! What the heck?" I say and he shrugs.

"I can never pull one over on you." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Where's blue boy?" I ask looking around.

"Wright here!" He calls in his German accent. He hops over the couch grinning.

His blackish navy blue hair is still shoulder length, and he still wears the baggy jacket.

"How's it goin Elf. Your getting pretty tall. Hit puberty?" I say and I hear Iceman laugh. Kurt just scoffs and walks off. Rogue approaches me with her arms folded over her chest.

"Hi Shadow." She says in her southern accent. Her hair is still short with the same white streak.

"Hey Rogue. How are things here?" I say knowing she'll be honest.

"Nice I suppose. After the war with apocalypse, and the thing with Jean, things have calmed down. It's getting kinda boring though, there's not much to do without Kitty around." She says sighing. I look around the room.

Pietro, Blob, Bobby, and Jubilee are talking together. I now notice how Bobby is looking at Jubilee rather fondly. He must like her.

"Yea. You seen those two around huh? Jeez I wish they would just admit they like each other for Pete's sake!" She says and I nod.

"Alright Rogue. We have to get them together, I'd love to do some meddling." I say and a devious smile appears on her face.

"What will we do?" She asks me, and it's my turn to smile evilly.

"Pietro!"

Jubilee POV

"Tom? Jerry-"

"Did you just guess those two names in a row?" Pietro asks me as he walks me to my room I share with Magma.

"Ok what is it?!" I ask him throwing my hands in the air and laughing. He rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"Your gonna laugh." He says and I smile.

"I promise. I have the most ridiculous name ever." I say and he laughs.

"Ned." He says sheepishly.

"That's not that bad." I say opening my door and flopping on the bed.

He nods and sits beside me.

Shadow POV

They were sitting on the bed talking. We were perched behind a tree and I let Rouge take some of my powers so she could use my extended sight from Hawkeye.

Funny I mention this now, but I'm like Rouge. I pretty much have any power in the world. Every superhero or villain, you name it I got it.

Being the God of Death has it's perks.

All of a sudden they lean in and start to kiss.

"Woah. That's not supposed to happen." Rogue says and I read his mind.

"Aww man he likes her!" I say and we groan together.

"Why do our plans backfire so much?" She says and I shake my head remembering April fools '09.

"Well l guess we gotta set Iceman up then." I say and she looks at me strangely.

"With who? Who could stand to be with him?" She says and l think.

"What about the new Kid? Destiny?" I ask her and she nods.

"Lock them in a closet?" I say and she tips her head.

"With a note?" I nod. They're still kissing VERY passionately.

"Oh I missed you Shadow!" She says and we high five and scurry off.

I have a soft spot for these kids.

"Anyway. What about your love life?" I ask her and she blushes slightly.

"It's fine." I chuckle and we barely run into Tony.

"Hey toaster oven." I say running off leaving him dazed.

"Was that iron man?" She asks and I grimace.

"Toaster oven. Thor is Goldilocks. Hawkeye is Bird Boy, and Natasha is Widow." I say and she nods memorizing them.

"I'll put the note in the level five north wing closet. You get Destiny l'll get Iceman!" I say and she nods rushing to the dining room. I quickly fly down to the north wing and pull out a piece of paper.

_You were made for each other. 3_

I rush to Bobby's room he shares with Cannonball.

"Bobby! Open up!" I yell and I hear someone stumbling to the door.

"What are we under attack?!" He says and I look in his room. Cannonball and a new girl with blonde hair are making out in the corner.

I roll my eyes, and he glances at them with disgust.

"C'mon lets go. I have to show you something." I say walking out the door. He hesitates.

"Did you hear me? Do you WANT to be stuck in this room watching them lose their virginity?" I say and he belts out behind me.

"What is it?" He asks me and I shake my head.

I head to the closet and Rogue waits outside smirking. I turn to bobby, and bring my hand to his face stopping an inch away. A bluish mist comes out of my fingers, cascading down his face.

"Get in the closet. Now." I say with my voice rising to the floating like tune.

He walks in and Destiny says a shy hello.

"The magic of teamwork." I mumble quietly and we high five before walking downstairs.

Everyone is gathered around the long table, except for a few people. Evil laugh.

A few minutes later Bobby and Destiny walk in, holding hands and smiling.

"Boom! We rock!" Rogue says and we high five again.

"Dinner in five everyone. We have guests, so be on your best behavior." We hear X through our mind. Guess I'd better go get my team.

"Wanna come with me to get them?" I ask her and she nods.

We stop as we see two figures standing in the doorway.

"Kitty?!"

**Kitty's back! Yay! For any Logan/ kitty friendship lovers, there will be some of tht next chapter!**


End file.
